Leading You Blind
by lizteroid
Summary: Welcome to another AHS: Coven fic, this is based upon an anonymous prompt left via my tumblr. It's another Foxxay fic, and the prompt word I was left with was 'blindfold' so hopefully you guys will enjoy the smuttiness of this one. It was coming, sooner or later (pun most definitely intended). Rated M. Enjoy!


**_Author's Note:_** Welcome to another AHS: Coven fic, this is based upon an anonymous prompt left via my tumblr. It's another Foxxay fic, and the prompt word I was left with was 'blindfold' so hopefully you guys will enjoy the smuttiness of this one. It was coming, sooner or later (pun most definitely intended).

* * *

It had been their first time together, as lovers, both so scared and nervous, much like awkward teens making out on the sofa while parents slept upstairs. For the most part, Cordelia and Misty could be compared with those awkward first-time teens, so sure of themselves, determined to not make any noise and rouse the slumbering parents. In their situation however, it was their fellow witches whom they were attempting to evade disturbances from, as well as any unwanted visits from unwanted guests.

Hank had returned to the Academy earlier in the day, returning to the greenhouse to proclaim his undying love for his wife, Cordelia and he had attempted to rekindle their marriage, stating how his heart was crying for his wife, how he could offer protection and security. Cordelia was not so easily fooled by his trickery however. Spending time around Fiona had certainly allowed Hank to pick up on a few of her habits; the lying, the cheating, the drinking and, Cordelia recognized all of those traits without any hesitation.

He had wanted to speak with his wife alone, in private when he had saw Misty eavesdropping in on their conversation, but Delia had told her not to move anywhere, so the young witch had stayed, rooted to the spot, flicking her eyes cautiously between husband and wife, not wanting to move for fear of rupturing a reaction from Hank. When he began shouting at his wife, Misty could sense the emotions flaring and rising within Cordelia's body, she hated him.

"This is bullshit!" he hissed upon learning that Delia was pushing for divorce, ridding herself of him.

"Your shit's in a box in the closet..." she told him plainly, glaring at him through her mismatched eyes, feeling Misty's gaze upon her from her left.

Of course, Cordelia had thrown Hank out, tossed him out on his sorry, adulterous ass with his shit already packed in a pathetic cardboard box at the back of the closet. She'd known he would come back to her at some point, all dogs eventually return with their tails between their legs, and Delia had already preempted it.

Watching Hank leave as suddenly as he'd appeared made Misty smirk and stand by what she'd said to the Headmistress just moments before her husband had arrived; "You're an awesome leader, Miss Cordelia...I have so much to learn from you..." Misty held that true, so much so, that she wanted to say it again, if only to reiterate what she had stated before. But, she didn't. She didn't want to upset or anger Delia, since she had cut Misty's comment down by telling her it was in fact Fiona who was the leader of their Coven.

Delia on the other hand had turned away, leaning over the table, where she and Misty had been working previously to Hank's unannounced visit. She was shaking her head, her blonde hair flapping against her cheeks as she sighed heavily. Misty continued to watch the passage from which Hank had exited until she heard Delia's sigh, it was then she turned to face the Headmistress, hearing her speak up.

"I was so blind..." she stated. Misty opened her mouth to speak up, but before she got the chance, Cordelia continued, "even with my eyes. He never loved me really. The things I saw when I touched him..." she shook her head and trailed off.

Misty placed down the bucket of mud she had went to collect as Hank had entered the greenhouse, and she reached for Delia's hand, "Miss Cordelia, what did you see?" she questioned lightly, her eyes wide and expectant as she awaited a response from Delia, "Can you tell me what you saw? Explain it? Describe it to me?"

What happened next seemed to startle them both. Realizing that Misty was holding onto her hand, Cordelia leaned towards her, and pressed her full, ample lips against Misty's delicate mouth, stealing a kiss. The young swamp witch had not been expecting anything of the sort to happen and she froze momentarily before Delia pulled back, sensing she hadn't enjoyed what had happened. However, after she had pulled back, Delia realized that Misty was smiling, lightly. A gentle, chaste smile that read she had enjoyed what had happened.

Taking Misty's other hand in her own, Cordelia spoke up, "I don't have to explain or describe it to you, Misty. I can show you..." she whispered to the younger witch and offered an assuring smile. Delia swallowed as she looked to Misty, noticing how young she actually was, her naïvety was something she didn't want to be reminded of. Did Misty's naïvety also mean she was innocent?

Her smile brightening, Cordelia led Misty through the greenhouse, leaving their potions work behind on the workbench, and through the pantry door to enter the main school house building. She turned to Misty, dropping one of her ringed hands and she murmured gently into Misty's hair, "Close your eyes...I'm guiding you, I know there are rooms here you've still to explore."

Leading the young witch through the kitchen with her eyes closed seemed like a piece of cake, but then the stairs lay ahead, and from what Cordelia remembered when she had lost her ability to see, they had proved to be a challenge. However, she had her sight now, surely this would be easier than going it alone with just a cane for company. Reaching for the railing with one hand, and still clutching onto Misty's hand with her other, Cordelia began to guide Misty upstairs. A few steps up, the young blonde stumbled over the he of her skirts, and crashed onto her knees, allowing a chuckle to rumble from her throat, head tipped back with her eyes still closed.

"Misty...are you alright?" Delia questioned before she realized Misty was laughing about what had happened, and she too joined in. After a few moments and the laughter had died down, Delia helped to collect Misty from her slump on the steps, and they set off, climbing the remainder of the staircase. Reaching the next floor, Cordelia turned to face Misty and she grinned, "We made it..." she announced gently, triumphantly.

"Great, so what rooms are we explorin', Miss Cordelia?" the young blonde asked, raising a brow.

"Well, there's really only one room you've yet to enter, Misty."

"Where's that...?"

"My room." Delia stated after a few seconds pause. She wasn't sure initially on how she would broach the subject, but there, she'd said it. She'd got it out in the open, where Misty could hear what was about to go down. But, what if Misty didn't understand, didn't get it?

"...oh?" came Misty's response, eyes still closed over, she was hesitant.

Taking a few moments just to look over the young witch, Cordelia thought to herself, she thought about how different it would be, how dynamics would change between she and Misty. Would the other girls notice? Would her mother, in all her selfishness and pettiness notice the change in her daughter? Taking those points into account, Delia quickly trashed them out, not wanting to pay attention. For once, she just wanted something, or rather someone to herself and she didn't care what others thought. She reached for Misty's other bejewelled hand, clasping her own around it, feeling the chill from each ring, each cut jewel against her fingers and her palm. Cordelia felt the soft tingle course through her body as she leaned in, once again, to press her lips to Misty's.

This time, Misty did not freeze, or stand rooted to the spot. This time she was prepared for the sensations she felt, and she returned the kiss, her eyes remaining closed the entire time. She allowed her fingers to entwine with Cordelia's, feeling her perfectly manicured nails, her delicate palms from moisturizing and the wedding ring set upon her left ring finger as she brushed against her skin with calloused, labor faring palms.

As Cordelia deepened the kiss, Misty could sense her urgency, she felt the want, the need Delia projected upon her. And, she gladly returned the emotions that Cordelia was thrusting upon her, letting her know she was what and who she wanted. It wasn't until Delia once again dropped one of Misty's hands to rake her fingers through the swamp witch's wavy hair and push her backwards along the corridor towards her bedroom, did Misty allow her hand to touch Cordelia's waist, letting it rest there.

Finding the bedroom door, Cordelia pushed and pressed Misty against it, her lips like wildfire across the blonde's mouth, tongue flicking at her lips as they requested entrance to taste her. While Delia continued to probe at Misty's mouth, she used her hand to reach for the doorknob, trailing her fingers through Misty's hair, down her side and to her hip, where to the side resided the doorknob. It was just the door and their clothes that created a barrier between them now, and Delia could feel her body reacting to that fact.

Wrapping her other arm around Misty's waist, Cordelia turned the doorknob, opening the bedroom finally and holding onto the younger witch as they fell through the doorframe together, breaking their kiss only momentarily. Delia pushed them both further into the room before she pulled back and stepped away from Misty, leaving her standing alone as she moved to close the door. As the latch clicked into place, signifying that the door was indeed closed, Cordelia turned around and leaned back against the door as she watched Misty standing where she had been left, now wrapping her arms around herself, clinging to the fringes on her dress.

It was while she was standing in silence, in darkness did Misty allow herself to crack open one of her eyes, peering around the room. The first she noticed was the large, exquisite fireplace and mantel with the trinkets, and vases, and candles. Turning on the spot, Misty took in everything in the vast room; the drapes, windows cracked open slightly causing the gentle drapes to blow in the breeze, the side tables with the lamps, the enormous four poster bed, and beside it, Cordelia stood, smiling back at her. Misty gazed at Cordelia now as she opened her arms, gesturing for Misty to come to her, she complied.

Arriving in the space Delia occupied, the young witch felt Cordelia's hands cupping her face, pulling her closer towards her. She pressed her mouth to Misty's once more, before she rested her forehead against hers and whispered, "I told you to close your eyes..." she smiled before dropping a light kiss upon Misty's forehead when she dipped her head forward, closing her eyes as she blushed slightly. It was then Cordelia noticed the scarf Misty had tied around her head, and with a gentle tug, she brought it down over Misty's eyes, "There..."

Again, Misty was transported into darkness, with just her sense of touch heightened as Delia shifted slightly, turning Misty and readying her to sit on the bed. Or so she thought. Instead, Cordelia gathered Misty's hands within her own and guided them to her own chest, apprehensively. She gasped lightly as she felt Misty's hands cup her breasts, even through the fabric of her blouse. She had allowed her eyes to close over upon the initial contact from the young witch, but now, Delia opened her eyes, peering through cracked lids at Misty's face as she massaged and squeezed, watching how the girl sucked in her bottom lip, chewed it and pushed it back out again, not being so sure of herself. _Those lips..._Delia thought to herself, _so...so..._she couldn't think, her mind was spinning with the contact.

Grabbing at Misty's hands, she moved them to the buttons on her blouse, as she fiddled with the lower, popping each one through its respective hole as Misty struggled with the first at Delia's collar, hands shaking like delicate leaves ready to fall. With Misty's struggle to even pop one button, Cordelia batted her hands out of the way, and unfastened each button in record timing, leaving Misty's hands suspended in the air, not knowing what to do with them or where she should place them.

Removing her blouse, Delia grabbed back at Misty's hands, entwining their fingers once more, pulling herself closer to the younger witch, seeing a smile creep onto her lips, which she promptly leaned in and captured as she dropped her hand from Misty's grasp, moving it to her breast. Delia heard Misty's gasp, her sharp intake of breath, she hadn't expected Cordelia to touch her in such a way. Misty wasn't familiar with such contact, or contact in general, so this was all new to her. She was used to living alone, eating alone, sleeping alone and now, suddenly she was living with eight other people. She could feel her face flushing under Delia's touch upon her breast, her nipples peaking with the lack of a bra under her layered camisoles. Delia could feel that much.

It was time, Cordelia was ready, she had only ever been with Hank in her life, she was ready to move on. Kicking off her shoes, Delia held onto Misty's hand before turning her and pressing her into one of the posts of the four poster. One hand snaked inside Misty's camisole, massaging at the skin on her stomach before rising, moving to her bare breasts, kneading tenderly, keeping Misty occupied as her other hand palmed at the skirt the young witch wore, dragging up her thighs to allow her hand access to what was beneath. Satin smooth, ivory skin, like porcelain. Delia began to skim over Misty's thigh, her fingers dancing dangerously close to the warmth between the young witch's legs, as she felt Misty's hands reach around her waist, thumbing for Cordelia's zipper.

She finally found it, tracking it down both sides, feeling the fabric of Cordelia's skirt flapping over onto her hands as it parted, revealing lace panties beneath, leaving the skirt to pool at Delia's feet, in an elegant black heap. As Delia's fingers skipped over her plain panties, Misty's breath came in punctuated gasps, the sensation was almost unbearable, Delia was just teasing her, warming her up for the live show. And, she knew it but didn't know how long she would last, or even if she would last it out.

Holding Misty's skirt with one hand, her other hand disappeared into her panties, massaging, cupping Misty's soft flesh between her thighs. She felt Misty's hands shift from her waist to grasp at her arms, knees bending slightly at the sudden contact, her body already so receptive to Delia's touches. As the young witch was acquainting herself with Cordelia's touches, her hand retracted and she felt her skirt flap back down against her thighs. At the loss of contact, Misty exhaled sharply through her nose as she bit her lower lip until she felt Cordelia dragging the skirt down from her waist and helping her step out of it. She nodded, her mouth falling open slightly which Delia noticed, and met her lips, returning her hand within Misty's panties, this time circling, taunting, teasing, seeing the reactions from the young blonde.

As she felt Delia's lips pressing to her own again, Misty shifted, finding the edge of the bed and guiding herself down upon it. Delia gratefully followed, keeping their lips connected, her hand between Misty's thighs, her other at her side. The swamp witch scrambled up the bed, Cordelia following in close pursuit after her until she reached the stack of pillows at the head. Full lips meshing together as fingers danced through slippery soft folds.

"Miss Cordelia, please..." Misty quietly begged.

Once again, Cordelia retracted her hand from inside Misty's panties and placed both hands either side of the younger witch. She allowed her fingers to hook under the seam of the blonde's camisoles, raking them up her body, revealed ivory skin tinged with the pink flush of arousal. The camisoles bunched agonizingly slow as Delia braced herself to fully expose Misty's form. She exhaled slowly, her breath sending shivers over Misty's body, goosebumps forming in their wake. Grasping at Misty's hand, she pulled the young witch into a sitting position, kissing her idly on the lips before using her free hand to pull the camisoles over her head, before flinging them off to the side of the room.

Eagar. Pert. Rosy breasts met Cordelia's gaze as she pushed Misty back down into the pillows, enveloping her in softness. Nipples had erected with the sudden change in temperature and with the anticipation, Misty's chest heaved. Delia took a moment to take in the sight which befell her; a naked Misty, soft, curving flesh with the tint of a rose flush. She waited for the blonde to compose herself, to regain control over her breathing before she hooked her fingers either side of Misty's plain, cotton panties and pulled them along slender, toned legs, dropping them at the side of the bed. She reached behind herself, finding the clasp on her bra and unhooked it, discarding it before crawling over Misty and dropping her lips to meet hers, their breasts touching in the process.

Misty's mouth met Cordelia's almost immediately, seeking her lips and her face as she reached with her palm to cup the Headmistress's cheek. Cordelia allowed herself to rest upon one arm as she moved her other along Misty's arm and to her breast, molding her hand around it, feeling the nipple hardening, swelling beneath her palm. From Misty's breast, Delia trailed her fingers, using her nails and her pads down to circle the blonde's stomach, tracing the outline of her abdomen and her pelvis before finding her already pulsing core.

Cordelia began, tracing lazy circles around the soft flesh, budding from between folds. She pressed, padded, palmed at Misty's center driving the girl wild with desire as she moved her leg, smoothing over Misty's legs in the process. Misty, still blindfolded with her scarf had her hand at Cordelia's cheek, her lips against Delia's as she exhaled, sending hot breath against her cheeks each time Cordelia circled her clit. Delia had yet to enter her, and she was already driving Misty wild.

"Miss C-Cor-ohhh!"

Delia finally dipped her fingers inside Misty, two at her entrance, watching as the young blonde arched her hips towards the contact. Cordelia shifted once more, situating herself between Misty's legs and laying over her. She used her weight over her hand to press down inside Misty, pulling back and pushing deeper before she moved her lips across the blonde's jaw, moving to her neck and tasting her flesh there, continuing to thrust her hips in synchronization with the movements of her hand.

Lips trailed along jawlines, collarbones towards breasts, tongue taking in peaked, pert nipples and swirling around them. With each new sensation, Misty arched, bucked, writhed beneath Cordelia's touch. Moaning, murmuring, exhaling with excitement. Delia was winding her tighter every second she made contact with her, especially when she paid attention to Misty's breasts. Tracking the underside, squeezing, pressing, tongue flicking at aroused peaks. She wanted to feel so much closer to Cordelia, she grabbed at Delia, wrapping her leg around her, causing the Headmistress to fall on top of her. She felt her thigh between Delia's legs and how Cordelia began to press her hips down against her thigh.

With Cordelia straddling her thigh, fingers buried knuckle deep inside Misty as she whipped her into a frenzy, the younger blonde allowed her fingers to wander, finding Delia's breasts, her nipples already erect with pleasure. Misty cupped, fondled at Cordelia's breasts, feeling them swell with each of her thrusts into Misty. She wondered whether Hank had done that whenever she'd been on top, whether they'd had a great sex life, full of surprises...

"Oh, _shit_...!" Misty gasped as Delia pressed her thumb flush against her clit, holding her fingers deep inside her center. She'd felt those sensations only once before, but these were so much better than that time. Misty continued to roll her hips, not able to lay still beneath Cordelia's touch, even as she felt the slick warmth radiating from Delia's panties against her thigh. She could feel how warmly aroused Cordelia was, even through those lace panties, the detailing rubbing hard against her center, making her crave a release.

And all so suddenly, Cordelia stopped. She leaned and pressed her lips to Misty's before sliding away, backing herself up and away from Misty's thigh. And, it wasn't until Misty felt Cordelia's hands at her hips did she know what was happening. She was so close to tipping point, it would not take her long to be flung over the edge. She first felt the breath, hot and short as Cordelia lowered her face between her thighs and finally allowed her lips to press to Misty's core. The sweet warmth. The tight, soft flesh Cordelia sucked on provided a heaving need for release for young Misty, and as Delia continued to flick her tongue, caress Misty's folds with her lips, she brought Misty's climax with a burst of ecstasy, racing through her body.

Misty cried out, tangling her fingers in Cordelia's perfectly angelic blonde hair, tugging at it lightly as she reached her glorious peak of pleasure. Her body pulsated under Delia's tongue, under her mouth, her fingers while the Headmistress watched her, looking up at the swamp witch, and as her waves died down, she shuddered silently, only her breath coming in a choppy, desperate rhythm as she tried to calm herself.

"...Miss Cordelia..." she exhaled, her breathing still not as normal.

"Yes, Misty?" Delia smiled, sitting herself up now, leaning back on her haunches.

"What was that...?"

"You said I was an awesome leader, I was putting that theory to the test..."

Allowing a moan to escape as she sighed, Misty let a chuckle escape as she replied, "You are, Miss Cordelia. You are."


End file.
